Currently, when requesting content in an online environment, a single item of content may be replaced into a field in an electronic application and provided for display in response to a request for an item of content. In some situations, a single item of content may be requested and multiple, alternative items of content are received and cached for rotating placement in a field of an electronic application. However, content population for each field in an electronic application requires a new request for content.